3 People's Quest
by followthelight
Summary: A criminal broke into Julio's room and took a family heirloom of his. Now, to get the heirloom back, Louise, Saito, and Julio go on a quest together. R&R people!


This is going to follow the end of the second season. I don't know what will happen, but this is my fanfic, so when the third season does come out, it may be totally different from this, but oh well.

And you know how they sort of married in the second season. Well, in my fic Louise already broke the vow thingy (how should I say this, like in our world it would be called divorce…) because 1, it wasn't a real official marriage, so it wasn't an official divorce, 2, she couldn't forgive him for giving her a sleep potion, and 3, she thought it was all a trick after he talked about the elf and kept talking to siesta. So basically, they're still not together yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, and I never will!**

* * *

"Y-Y-YOU DOG!!!!!" Louise screamed as she chased Saito around the room with her spiky whip (I'm referring to the whip in the second season) because, once again, she had found Saito talking with Siesta when he was supposed to be doing her laundry.

"W-WAIT, LET ME EXPLAIN, MASTER!!" Saito yelled as he tried to run away from her without getting whipped.

This went on until midnight and had started around 5pm, because Louise finally decided it was time to sleep. Saito was relieved that she stopped, but in exchange he had to miss 3 meals. Saito went to bed first, because Louise said she had a meeting to go to.

"Man, she sure is violent! I can't believe I married her, even if it was only temporary! And what's taking her!" Saito said to himself, "She sure is taking her time to be at a meeting."

"What's wrong, partner? You worried about your master?" Der(Derflinger) asked.

"What!? No way! Who would be worried about that violent girl!?" Saito replied, "Stop kidding! If she was in danger she would probably just blast all of them away after trying to do a spell!"

"Yeah, maybe, I guess that is true. But what if she's with that Julio (Giulio for some of you, but I'm gonna use Julio) and he's taking her on a midnight stroll on his dragon, and she only told you that she's going to a meeting which is partly true." Der said in reply.

"WHAT!!!" Saito exploded from that sudden thought. He rushed out the door and went straight for Julio's room. When he opened the door, he was really shocked at what he saw. Louise was in fact there with Julio, but they weren't the only ones, Princess Henrietta, Agnes, and Osmond were there and there was a big hole in the wall of Julio's room.

"What happened here?!" Saito demanded.

"Huh? Oh, it's only you, Saito." Louise said in return.

"Well, thank you, Saito-san, for coming, we were just about to send Louise to get you, but since you're here now, we don't have to." the Princess stated.

"W-what!? What happened here?!" Saito repeated.

"We're not sure, but I was at the meeting that the headmaster called for in his office about a new criminal on the loose with Louise, Agnes, and the Princess, when we heard something like an explosion, and then we came to where we heard the noise from, to see that there was a big hole here." Julio concluded.

"So, that's what took you so long." Saito whispered to himself, referring to Louise.

"Anyway, Saito, my room is all the way on the other side of the school, so there's no way you could've heard the explosion from there. Did you come here to ask Julio something, then?" Louise inquired.

"H-huh? Oh no, I just have this sixth sense that I listened to and I ended up here." Saito said laughing and blushing nervously.

"Really?" Louise asked, a little suspicious.

"Don't worry about it, Louise, you should focus more on the mission we have before us." Julio said while taking Louise's hand and turning her face towards his, Louise blushing.

"Hey! Don't touch Louise!!!" Saito yelled, glaring at Julio, who just shrugged it off, then at Louise who just turned her face to try to hide her blush.

"Hey! You three! Stop the chit-chat and let's get going!" shouted Agnes.

"Where are we going?" asked Saito.

"When you weren't here yet, we figured out what the culprit took, they took an old family heirloom of Julio's. We're still trying to figure out who did it, though. We doubt it would be anyone working under Reconquista, since it would probably be of no use to them." Louise explained.

"Oh, so it's only something that belonged to Julio, huh. Well, it can't be helped, so let's all just forget about it." Saito said, smirking.

"Saito, don't be like that. It's an order from your master to help us find Julio's treasure." Louise commanded.

"Thank you, Louise, for helping me. Saito, I thank you also." Julio said.

"What do you mean 'also'." Saito asked, irritated by Julio's cocky tone.

"Oh, nothing at all. I just meant to thank you, too." Julio said truthfully, smiling.

"Louise Francoise, Saito-san, and Julio-san, please hurry, and try to catch the culprit, one of the guards at the gate said they saw someone suspicious-looking leave, but that person just ran off, without saying a single word." Princess Henrietta stated.

"Princess," Louise said as she bowed down, "don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty, we three shall catch the culprit and worry you about them no longer."

"Louise Francoise, please stand up, and go after the culprit, and make sure you don't get hurt, that's an order." the Princess said with caring eyes.

"Yes, Princess," she replied back, then turned to the two boys, took each of their arms , bowed to the Princess and ran out of Julio's room. "Come on, guys, we have to hurry or Julio's heirloom will be long gone, and the Princess will be disappointed!"

"Owww! Stop pulling, Louise, I can walk, you know." Saito complained.

Louise then stopped, let go of Saito's arm, and put both her hands onto Julio's arm, much to Saito's discontent. "Julio, can we use your dragon to search for it? It would be faster and we might lose the culprit at this rate!" Louise begged.

"Huh? Oh sure, why not? It's my family heirloom, right." Julio answered.

"Really?! Thank you so much! I don't want to disappoint the Princess!" Louise said.

_Whistles_ "Here he comes, come on you guys!" Julio shouted.

* * *

Okay that's it for now.

I'm extremely tired! It may be easy to read this thing, real fast, but it's much more tiring when you're typing! Trust me!

So sorry if this seems too short for now, but oh well.

Please READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
